Jester: KibaHina War OneShot Sequel
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata has a painful first time. Kiba will have to seriously pull off the funny-act to take her mind off of the flesh-tearing agony she's faced with. What's that pervy little mutt going to do THIS time?


**AN: This is the sequel to 'War: KibaHina OneShot' and also the lemon that happens after it. Hehe. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jester: KibaHina War SequelLemon**

* * *

><p>Sharp pain shot up Hinata's being each time she lowered herself onto my body. I could tell by that look on her face, behind her flushed cheeks and tears of agony in the nearly-out, dim light. Yet somehow, she refused to stop hurting herself. I figured that with the pain came incredible pleasure, and apparently, I was right. She refused to stop…And honestly, I refused to take my eyes off of her; even for a second. I just laid there on the blanketed floor of our tent and gazed up at my beautiful angel, accompanying her movements with both my ceaseless stare and body. I had my hands gently yet firmly situated at Hinata's hips to aide her, also to support myself as I slowly and cautiously brought my hips off the ground each time she lowered herself. I had to be as careful as I could with Hinata. Not only was this her very first time, but she was so, so very little, so very fragile compared to me. I was scared of accidentally hurting her more than I already was by penetrating her virgin body, taking away her innocence. I mean, it was frightening enough seeing the person I cared about more than anyone else with that painful expression on her lovely face, but smelling the blood in the air was just plain terrible for me. I knew it was staining my groin. <em>Her <em>blood. I didn't want to see it more than I already was from the bottom corner of my eyes, but I knew I had to glance there every so often to make sure Hinata wasn't bleeding further from her womanhood.

"It feels good inside…" She meekly cleared the silence, still looking away from me as she had been most of this entire time. Hinata had one of the blankets clutched against her breasts and was covering herself. The only part of her she allowed me to see was the part of her I had been slowly, tenderly pumping in and out of in the rhythm she had set.

"The outside hurts. The entrance." She inhaled sharply, stopping for a brief moment; but then, Hinata continued, painfully taking me into her body. "But-…Inside…It feels so very good…"

It felt 'so very good' for me too, beneath the strain I felt from having to be slow and careful with Hinata instead of fast and brutally rough. Honestly, I wanted to fuck her little brains out right now; pin her to the floor with her calves up wrapped around my neck and just shove my cock in and out of her until she'd scream for mercy. But I couldn't…I just couldn't. I loved Hinata way too much to put my needs in front of hers.

"Yeah." I agreed, letting my hand caress her thigh for a second. "Feels fucking awesome."

Hinata blushed at my touch and covered herself further.

"I swear, if this wasn't your first time, I'd be fucking you _so_damn hard right now…" I laughed softly, getting her to finally look at me.

Hinata giggled despite the vulgarity of my language. "Kiba-Kun…"

"What?" I grinned. "I'm serious! I'd be plowing the hell out of that pussy…God…Y'know how hard it is for me not to do that right now? Mm, especially with how you feel…"

"H-…H-how do I feel?" She stuttered timidly, pulling the blanket tighter against her breasts.

I averted my eyes back down to our synchronizing parts and sighed with ecstasy. "Amazing…Hot. Tight. Gooey. Wet. Just fuckin' amazing, Hina…"

Hinata silently blushed again and turned her face away with a smile, hiding behind her fist and the blanket. "You…Think I feel amazing?"

"Fuck yeah…" I reached around her to rest my hand on her deliciously plump bottom. Of course, I didn't resist giving it a nice squeeze on the curve where it connected to her thigh.

Hinata gasped shyly and returned her gaze to my own for a moment.

"Seriously, if you knew half the shit I wanna do to you right now, I think you'd be a little horrified…" I laughed again, smirking a little as I kneaded at her warm, dough-like flesh. She was so soft!

Hinata returned the blanket down to her breasts, widening her eyes a little. The lilac orbs sparkled with curiosity behind the light sheen left behind by her tears. "What do you want to do to me?"

"_Everything_, Nata-Chan." I smirked fully this time, running my fingertips along back of her thigh. She seemed to like what I was doing, judging by how goose-bumps began to grow across her skin and a smile across her shy little mouth. "Lick your pussy, suck your tits-"

"Kiba-Kun!" She nearly snorted with hilarity, slapping her tiny hand over my chest. "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry." I grabbed that hand, kissing it as she blushed again in reaction. "I'm just tryin' to make you laugh right now so this hurts a little less…Do you feel okay? Still bleeding?"

"Oh, I-I'm okay, for the most part…" She timidly stumbled over her words, watching me kiss her palm. "I don't think I'm bleeding anymore…But it still hurts very much."

"You wanna stop then, hun?"

"No, no…I um…I want to keep going…The pain has been starting to subside a little."

"Are you sure? Cuz I don't want you to do this just cuz of me."

"I'm sure…Kiba-Kun, u-um…" Hinata reddened, looking off to the side. "Can I ask you to be on top? I feel a little awkward in this position. I'm afraid I don't know how to do this very well…I'd rather you do it."

"Yeah, that's fine. I like being on top anyway."

She nearly tittered again when I winked at her, but that didn't stop Hinata from getting off of me to lay on the blankets beside me. She whined in the process, however, and looked like she was in pain again as she carefully lowered herself onto her back.

"Ahh…!" She moaned sorely. "Kiba-Kun-…"

"I know, I know." I crawled on top of Hinata, kissing her tenderly as I swept her bangs away from her damp forehead and caressed her. "Hurts a lot, huh?"

She nodded shyly.

I worried about my new lover as I kissed her again. She was still in pain, still afraid to touch me herself, and still too timid to take the blanket she had around her torso off. To be honest, I thought Hinata would have completely relaxed a long time ago; somewhere around the time I had taken her onto my lap and we started a really heavy make-out. But every time an article of her clothing came off, she became more bashful and more withdrawn from me.

"O-ow!"

"Sorry."

Now even moving one of her thighs to penetrate Hinata again was hurting her. I knew the pain wasn't from her battle-wounds, but from me taking her virginity tonight.

I had enough. My worries were bugging me way too much for me to keep macking with her, hoping that sooner or later she'd get used to this kinda thing.

I stopped kissing Hinata and hovered above her face. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

"…Nothing's wrong, Kiba-Kun."

I could practically _smell _the lie from her breath; hesitant and fearful. She smelled like fear.

"Do you still love Naruto?"

Hinata sighed softly against my lips. "Kiba…You've asked me that about five times already. I told you; my feelings for him had faded a long time ago, ever since I realized he had forgotten I confessed my love for him in the first place."

Now _that _was the truth…But what the hell was wrong with Hinata? She seemed like she wanted me to pry her legs open and pound her till she'd splash her hot little juices all over me, but then again, she didn't.

Women…I swear. Why'd they all have to be so damn confusing?

"Then how come you're still being all shy and shit?" I asked with disappointment, laying on my side next to her. I pulled Hinata closer for her to lay her head over my bicep and for me to keep caressing and touching her softly.

She blushed a little at that gesture. "W-well…It's my first time…And-…I'm not exactly the most outgoing person…" She fiddled with her blanket.

That damn blanket was driving me _insane_, now that I paid attention to it. For God's sakes, it was covering Hinata's _boobs_! Her big, round, squishy, soft, bouncy, warm, suck and fuck-worthy boobs.

I just wanted to smother my face in between them already! Let 'em suffocate me or something…Yeah, that'd be good.

"Yeah, but I'm like your best friend." I decided to take the blanket once and for all and pull it over myself as well so we could share it; but more so I could start playing with those sweet mounds of flesh she had waiting for me again. I mean, she let me kiss them a little before when we were having a light bit of foreplay, but it was so very brief…I wanted more. I wanted as much as I could have with Hinata tonight. Call me greedy, but-…Hey. I had a thing for the girl ever since I was a little rascal. We were both sixteen now and still, nothing had changed. I still wanted to stuff her pussy with my dick and give her the loving no one had ever given her before me.

"I'm practically your boyfriend, right now." I shrugged, drawing a blush from shy little Hinata from my words and actions. "C'mon, you know you can trust me…No one's ever gonna know about this. I swore to you, didn't I?"

"…Y-…Y-yes…" She breathed shakily as my hand came under the blanket, caressing her along the side and stomach. I didn't want to touch her in any way that would make her more uncomfortable; at least not until she'd allow me to, anyway.

"Alright, then what's wrong, hm?" I lowered myself to her lips again, wrapping my arm around her waist. I felt Hinata as she shut her knees closer together with nervousness, but then again, I felt her as she went around the back of my arm and took my shoulder into her tiny, fragile hand. She was shy, yet-…She wanted me?

That made no fucking sense.

"Nothing's wrong…It's just that I don't know how to do any of this…" She said quietly, touching my neck and hair softly with her bashful little fingertips. "I feel horribly timid…And when that happens, I feel horribly afraid. I feel like I'm going to do something wrong and that I'll embarrass myself in front of you…But-…Kiba, I-I want you…Believe me, I do. I want you more than ever, it's just that I'm afraid to do anything about it…"

Okay, _now _it made sense. Nothing a little explaining couldn't fix in my stupid, dumb ol' head, right?

"You're not gonna embarrass yourself…" I practically laughed at that, putting my leg over hers. The resulting shift brought us closer together, and of course, I was lucky enough that her breast came to lightly press against my chest. She giggled in reaction and tried to pull away, but I didn't let Hinata; I kept my arm wrapped around her and forced her to get through her shyness, but it turned out to be a good thing. When faced with her own fears she had to beat them…And apparently, one way to do that was by Hinata rolling over onto her side to fully embrace. It surprised me completely, but it made me so happy to be shaking her out of her bashful nature that I held her nice and tight, a little _too_tight, smothering her huge breasts against my chest.

…I was in heaven. Heaven, I tell you, _heaven_!

"Sorry." I laughed over her own laughter. "But I really love your boobs, Nata-Chan. I can't get enough of those things."

"I noticed!" She grinned with hilarity, hiding her face into my neck. "Why?"

"Cuz!" I smushed her petite body against mine with my perverted affections. "They're so nice and huge!"

That got Hinata to bring her leg up over my hip.

"I hate them!"

"Why?"

"Because they feel fat…"

"So what? I fuckin _love _'em like that." I grabbed her under the knee, making her laugh again. I knew it was one of Hinata's 'spots', as it was on most women.

Hinata might have been completely unaware of it when she squeezed me closer with her leg instead of pulling away with ticklishness.

"No!" She laughed, digging her nails into my shoulder.

The touch excited me. Secretly, I enjoyed when Hinata did little things like that; scratching me, biting me, all the things that made the beast within me want to spring out and attack her; go wild on that shy little bunny and fuck her senseless.

"C'mon, lemme fuck you already…" I kissed her again, unable to resist those coy lips she had, moist and chewy and plump, right in front of my hungry mouth, perfect to lick and bite. I had to taste them again.

"No." Her lips tensed against mine, clearly trying to hold back an even larger grin. "Kiba, don't say it like that!"

I gently rolled Hinata onto her back again and got on top of her, still remembering to be careful and gentle when I positioned myself between her thighs. "Fine, lemme love the hot, living hell out of you, then…"

"Hm, that's a little better…"

"Yeah?" I smirked tauntingly at Hinata, giving her quick, teasing kisses as I let the head of my member rub her womanhood. She was so freakin' wet…I would have slipped right in like nothing, but still, I knew it'd be better to introduce myself to her entrance again little by little. Hinata would have to get used to me being in there now, after all. "Hmmm, what if I say that I wanna fuck you lovingly?"

"No…" She blushed again, turning her cheek to my lips.

I kept kissing my shy little angel as we started a light rhythm of grinding together. "What about if I say I wanna love you fuckingly?"

Hinata stopped immediately and stared up at me with a blank expression.

…

…

…

"Kiba-Kun, that makes no sense."

…

…

…

Then I realized what my dumbass just finished uttering.

"…Oh." I mumbled out, quickly distracting Hinata from my idiocy by returning to her oozing warmth. I let my manhood lay against it between her lips and gently rubbed Hinata, gaining a soft moan from her. "Well, regardless, I just wanna smex you right now, pretty lady."

"You're such a sweet-talker…" She grinned, resisting so bashfully as I sneaked in a couple licks and bites into our kisses.

"I know. I'm pretty damn charming, aren't I?"

"Hmhm, yes…"

I shifted against Hinata to press the tip of my appendage onto, or rather a little into her awaiting entrance. Now, if only I could keep up my humor; at least enough to distract her from the pain she'd soon begin to feel.

What I wouldn't do for love…Seriously. Act like a dumbass? Yes, more than usual. Make a fool out of myself? Sure, 'cause Hinata was the only princess I'd behave like a retarded jester in front of. Oh, that sweet little girl…I'd do anything for her. She was my angel; my sweet little angel.

"Enough to officially be your boyfriend?" I winked at her, giving her succulent lower-lip another hungry bite. "Mm, I'll be a good doggy, I promise."

Hinata laughed as she tried to get me off of her mouth. But the only way to do that was to kiss me back. Success!

"I'll even keep you company by your bed at night." I kept nibbling at her juicy flesh, inching into her innocence little by little. It was working. "But I can't promise that I won't try to hump you. I'm a horny little mutt and you _know _it!"

We both laughed this time.

"Kiba!" She finally managed to detach from my lips, sending me straight to her neck with a carnal greed for her tasty flesh.

"What?" I mumbled as I sucked her skin until it'd bruise. "Seriously."

I was halfway in…Just a little more.

"I know you are." Hinata chuckled softly, shuddering each time I reached a spot on her that sent a tingle of pleasure through her nerves. I could tell by the way her fingertips dug a little into my back and shoulders that she was really enjoying herself; forgetting the fact that I was gradually penetrating her womanhood. "But you're sweet…And caring, and loving, too."

So, she finally noticed that I was more than a pussy-craving guy on her heart's leash! Just kidding.

"Yeah?" I nipped at Hinata beneath her jaw, resting on top of her once I was all the way in. I brought my arm underneath her head and kept the other beside her as I came to hover over her face. "You just noticed?"

"No…" She whispered quietly. "I've always known, Kiba…I've just never thought of you as anything more than a friend…Until now…"

Curiosity irked me as I caressed her tender face. "Hm, how come?"

"I was so infatuated with Naruto that I never laid eyes on anyone else…I never considered anyone else. But-…Now that I'm seeing you like this, now that-…U-um…" She flushed deeply. "Now that you've made love to me, I-…I realize what I'd been missing for so many years…"

Thank God, 'cause I was starting to think I was invisible in Hinata's eyes. But now…Now she saw me. She finally saw me.

"I'd been missing someone so very gentle…" She sighed softly, warmly against my lips as we started a rhythm, bit by little bit. "Someone so kind and patient and just wonderful beneath his tough exterior…Kiba-Kun, honestly, I never thought you could be so-…So tender like this while with a woman…I thought you were aggressive."

"I was." I confessed, looking away for a second. "It's cuz I never gave a fuck about anyone other than you. Every girl I'd been with in the past, I was aggressive with…I never wanted to be slow and gentle and loving with anybody cuz none of them were worth it. Hinata, you're the only girl I'll ever be like this with…Ever. I love you…I really, _really _love you…I swear, if we weren't fighting this war right now, I'd show you how much I love you like this every single day and night if you'd let me…I wouldn't be rough. I wouldn't be nasty. I'd just be like-…All cheesy and stuff…"

Hinata smiled at that last part. "But you're a passionate person; it's natural for you to be rough and aggressive sometimes…I wouldn't mind, I don't think."

"…You say that like you know we're gonna survive this war…"

"I _do _know." Hinata kissed me, bringing her legs over the back of my calves. She pulled me into an embrace; a very warm, loving embrace that honestly sent shivers of pleasure through my being as I did the same back for her. "Please…Just believe me. Just be positive…We'll be okay; I promise…"

"I wish I knew we would…" I silently confessed, holding her tight; actually afraid to let go of Hinata. "But I don't know…I'm gonna try my hardest not to die and to protect you too. Me and Akamaru are gonna try the hardest we can when we fight…I wanna come out of this thing alive and with you by my side. Hinata, I really wanna be with you, babe…I love you."

"I love you too…" She smooched the curve of my neck, sighing with pleasure as our pace picked up. "If we survive, can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Be together?"

"Hell yeah…"

"Then it's settled; if we, and _when _we come out of this war in one piece, we'll be together."

"Good deal." I smiled into her hair over the blanketed ground. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kiba, you idiot. I love you. That's why we all love you. ;) Review, please!<strong>


End file.
